


Decay

by Govi



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie had come a long way from being John Robson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

The voice of the man behind the desk, his face obscured by shadows, was deceptively soft and noncommittal.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

Coming from the club, loud music, nearly naked bodies lit by strobe lights, the back office seemed an oasis of peace and quiet.

“I am Eddie Prey and I want information.”

“So they tell me. The kind of information you want will cost you.”

“I know. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

A slight movement of a hand and Eddie slid to his knees.

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I get what I need.”

  
Later, on his roof terrace, he looked at the skyline turned pink by dusk and pollution. There was no doubt in his mind, he felt no regret. He had come a long way from being John Robson; now violence, murder and things unspoken made him Eddie Prey.

The whisky did nothing to take away today’s lingering remains of bought surrender and decay; the foul taste of the price he paid another thing to add to the list that would one day lead to final settlement.

The glass raised in a mock salute to a god Eddie no longer believed in.


End file.
